


Anthem of the Living Grave

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Ancestors, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Cannibalism, Character Death, Death, Descendants - Freeform, Did I Mention Angst?, Dragon AU, Dragon Levi, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Heavy Angst, Human Eren, I, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Sexual, Past Character Death, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, angst and death, dragon - Freeform, ereri, levixeren - Freeform, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: The mountains have been a secluded area from humans for many eons. The presence of a dragon kept even the most avid adventurers at bay. But that never stopped Eren. But when the townspeople are fed up with greed for new lands, Eren has no choice but to warn his friend of his approaching death. But will the ancient dragon heed the young human's words or accept his fate to leave the world?





	Anthem of the Living Grave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_Hind_Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Hind_Sight/gifts).



> HAHAHA, YAS! A DRAGON AU FANFIC BOI! *drools* God I love dragons so much xD this is gonna be fun to write.
> 
> Alongside Cry, My Shattered Home, this is another fanfic that I came up with randomly cuz I couldn't sleep. Hope you like it anyway xD 
> 
> It's from Eren's POV this time round ^^
> 
> If tags weren't obvious, um, angst YAH!

The rocky trail scuffed the underside of my bare feet as I rushed through the forbidden forest to dragon falls. The impending attack that was nearing as each second went by scared me. For here in the mountains lies a great dragon.

Most dragons went extinct many years ago, but there was one said to be the strongest of all dragons. It dwelled within the jaws of the great dragon falls, a waterfall bearing the snout of the large mythical reptile. For many, the journey here is a dangerous one filled with an array of traps and beasts. But, I've always had to knack for avoiding trouble wherever I wander.

The first time I met him, the black dragon with gold etched into his body, I was enthralled. He was no monster but a beautiful creature who'd closed off from neglect and loneliness. I planned to change all that after seeing someone like him, suffering and longing like a bird trapped in a small cage. He never called me Eren and I never called him by his name, Levi, as a result. I don't know why he didn't scare me, but he seemed nice enough. Grumpy, but nice.

However, peace only reigns once in a millennia before darkness befalls the land. The townspeople were gathering. They wanted to colonize the mountain and reap the riches it holds on the other side. They were prepared to kill like mindless beasts, almost like the Titans that my mother told me as a child. I refuse to let Levi die.

As I clamored into the cavern of the cave, I was surprised to see Levi awake and simply watching the world below. No doubt, he'd saw my rushing up the mountainside and traversing the rocky terrain in a wild clamor. He was small without the shell of the cave to back his figure up. Standing as tall as an elephant, Levi's muscles strained and rippled with each flex of his legs and his velvety scales trickled with power.

Just before I could speak a word, Levi lifted his claws to my head and poked me on my hairline. "I know what you will ask of me, and I am here to refuse," he stated. "Let them come for my life. I will forfeit it with no regrets."

"You can't do that! You're the best friend I never had. I won't let you throw your life away," I cried. Levi winced as tears fell from my eyes.

"Sheesh, stop crying brat. I've been alive for too many years, too many centuries. Most of all... I keep seeing you too much, Eren," he said in a low voice.

"Seeing too much of me? The heck does that mean? Am I that incompetent of a human to you? I thought we were friends! We are... Aren't we?" I asked.

"We are," Levi responded. He laid back down so that the top of his snout was level with me. He gestured for me to sit in front of him. He took a deep breath blowing warm air around me, a nice change from the cold mountainous atmosphere. "You are not an incompetent human or anything close. In fact, you are nothing more than a victim of your family's curse. All that you've suffered; it is my fault. I'm sure you are aware of your unique lineage." I tilted my head and frowned.

"Well, yeah. I'm Eren Yeager VII, son of Eren Yeager VI and so forth. Every single male descendent of our family looks the same as our original ancestor, the first Eren Yeager who narrowly survived death and came back victorious from the era of Titan Armageddon," I explained. "We are the same from eye color to body type and some say even our personalities are identical. In the oddest aspect, we all have these dreams of the TA. The same ones that we can only imagine the first Eren saw. Blood, death, mutilation, iron on flesh, and so much more. However, this is simply my family's way. You have no part in this condition."

"That is falsehood in itself," Levi whispered. "The fear has devoured me for eons, however I end things here. In those memories, brat, do you ever see a figure? One who bears the Wings of Freedom on his back yet holds the crest of a corporal on his soldiers."

"I... Heichou. There was a man that I called Heichou," I slowly said.

Levi hummed and turned slowly. He walked to the back of the cave before circling back around, a dark forest green sheet in his jaws. It seemed to be wrapped around a long object and secured tightly with a chain that mended with a large metal padlock. With a little drop, he placed the bundle at my feet.

"To my knowledge, you carry a key with you, do you not? A Yeager heirloom?" Levi asked. I shifted the collar of my shirt and pulled out a small key on a leather string. Levi took a deep breath as his grey eyes narrowed and he bent down to look at the key. He blinked silently observing before backing away and sitting with his head up high, watching me. "Open it. Once you do, you will find the answers that await you." Confusion trailed my thoughts yet I listened. The key fit perfectly into the old rusty padlock and fell as the top popped off. I unwrapped the cloth to reveal a long stainless steal blade. It bore scratches along its length, yet gleaned with my reflection. I recognized it as a maneuver blade from the old textbooks I had furnished from my father's library which is now mine. I reached out to touch it. Just as I stood up with my fingers wrapped around the handle, a bursting jolt ripped through my head. I felt veins popping as metal clattered to the ground and my legs buckled from beneath me.

"What the heck?!" I screamed.

"Do not fight it. Give in," Levi ordered. It hurt like someone was hammering my ear drums, burning my eyes, stabbing me in every nerve I possessed. I gasped and tried to reach out for Levi. But my vision blurred and my strength depleted like darkness had sucked my life out of me.

Betrayal grasped my heart and throbbed with pain as my eyes closed to Levi pulling his foot away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

**********

_"Levi, I can't run much longer," I cried. My muscles ached with fatigue and exhaustion as we battered our feet against the rough terrain, shouts andÂ  gunshots following behind. The man beside me grunted and continued to pull me along the horse beaten path._

_"I refuse to let them take you, Eren," Levi gritted through his teeth. His leg was still healing, and I could tell he was forcing himself._

_"You can't keep going like this. Just let me turn myself in," I pleaded. "I don't like seeing you in pain."_

_"Those pigs want you dead and want to eat your flesh, Eren. They think that getting a chuck of you is going to bring immortality. I refuse to let that happen. We already know you are as human as any of us, yet those wealthy bastards think they know it all. Everyone of us has suffered from something. I refuse to let you get hurt again, Eren. So shut up, and keep moving!" Levi shouted. "They won't follow us beyond the walls. All we have to do is grab the horses I tethered there earlier and we ride to Wall Maria on our own. I've got supplies. We'll survive. We have to. You have to, Eren." There was no denying his words. Levi was right that I would die if I turned back. But Levi shouldn't throw his life away._

_God, why did I fall for such a stubborn guy?_

_As Levi said, two horses were geared up with supplies and ODM gear attached at the sides. We both got on before racing towards the gates. It suddenly occurred to me that the gates would be closed. As we sped towards it, I was worried we would lose this game of cat and mouse, but the gates began to open. I glanced up in shock, but then I saw determined eyes meet my own. Hanji stood on top of the wall, blade pressed against a Garrison soldier's neck. Other Survey Corps members accompanied her as the gates were raised to our refuge run. But I could see them all struggling. There was no fear or strength in their eyes. Only sorrow and sadness followed by the will to stay determined._

_It dawned on me. I may never get to see anyone from the Survey Corps again._

_Everyone was there. Armin and Mikasa, Connie and Sasha, even Jean was visibly mourning. Levi and I were leaving every single soldier behind us forever._

_My eyes burned as tears fell. But then Levi's hand gripped my shoulder._

_"They were doing this for you, Eren. Don't let their efforts be in vain," he said. I nodded and sniffled before pushing faster. We stampeded the gate with its intricate rope and metal dancing it's tremor ballad above our heads. And then sunlight. Sunlight and fresh air and freedom. I looked to Levi who nodded and we both rode towards the fallen wall._

_Titans traversed the terrain, however the lack of formation necessity allowed us to forego procedure and simply escape. Running was all that we did for the next few hours. Nightfall creeped into the night sky as we reached a small abandoned settlement. Levi and I tied our steeds to some trees before camping out in the branches post gathering anything we could forage from the remains of the village. There wasn't much but there was enough. Lantern oil, dried provisions, some small whetstones we could sharpen our blades with, and some alcohol to lick our wounds._

_The sheer mass of what we had done was setting heavily on our shoulders. I knew neither Levi or myself would sleep tonight. The land laid its head to rest with Titans chained to freeze and wait until sunrise. Levi and I hugged each other, embracing the warmth we had while watching the stars pass overhead._

_I wonder if the others were watching the same stars we saw. All of a sudden, a harsh coughing sound penetrated the night. I sucked in a breath when I saw Levi sputtering blood into his palm._

_"Levi!" I cried. He waved me off only to wheeze again._

_"I'm fine. Just a little respiratory problems. I've had them ever since I was young thanks to the stale air in the Underground," Levi explained. His expression was pained as he grinds his teeth back and forth trying to ease his lungs into a slower breathing rate._

_"Levi..." I whined._

_"Stop being a brat," Levi scorned. "I'm...Fine, Eren. Don't worry about me."Â  He started coughing again. I crept closer and began to rub his back only for Levi to smack my hand away. "Just go to sleep." I frowned._

_"Levi..." But he'd already leaned into the trunk out of my arms and began to sleep. With a sigh, I turned back to the stars. However, a few minutes later, a grave feeling seeped into my chest though. Something was wrong. "Hey, Le-" I suddenly noticed Levi's chest wasn't moving up and down anymore. "Levi!" I shouted. I shook his shoulders only for him to groan. He was burning up even though it was freezing. Levi must have contracted a fever. We didn't have any medicines for something like this._

_"E-Eren," Levi said, his voice barely audible even under the blanket of silence. "I don't think my body's going to hold... Hanji... Usually made a pill for me." I widened my eyes at his words._

_"No, no, no... You, you knew you were going to die?!" I screamed. "You can't fucking leave me, Levi. I won't let you die. Why would you leave if you were going to die?" I sobbed into his cold arm that barely even twitched, void of all strength._

_"I did it... Because I love you," Levi muttered. "Live... For me... Eren."_

_"No! I won't let you die! I'll, I'll..." the words caught in my throat wouldn't come out. How could I save him?_

_There was one way I could think of. Rumor or not, I swear I won't let Levi die._

_"Levi, I'm begging you, eat me," I commanded. Levi lifted his heavy eyelids and looked at me._

_"Don't be... Ridiculous," he said._

_I pulled him into my chest resting his face into the crook of my neck._

_"I'm not asking you, Heichou. I need you to eat me. I don't care if it's a rumor or not. I don't want you to die." I gripped the back of his shirt and pushed him more. "Please," I begged. "Please, Levi."_

**********

Stones dug into my arms as I blinked with my vision clearing. The blade lay in front of me, untouched from when I'd dropped it. Great grey eyes stared into mine.

"That was a memory, wasn't it?" I asked as I stood up. The black dragon nodded. "Then... You're him. The one who was with my ancestor."

"In my last moments, I wanted to grant Eren a wish. When I bit and ate his flesh, I didn't expect anything to happen. I wish nothing had happened. Yet, here I am, reborn as a dragon. I thought I would die after all these years, however my blood runs thick with vitality," he said. "Eren healed after that, however where he aged, I did not. The titan powers kept his physical wounds healed, but time cannot be fought. In something unknown to either of us, those titan powers Eren possessed made one thing possible. Similar to how Eren's titan form was triggered when he was eaten during the battle of Trost, he was able to conceive a child and pass on his lineage without being fertilized. As is this case, there is no passing of genes meaning his children and all those after would look exactly like him."

"But, I came from a mother," I pointed out.

"You did, however from the moment the first conception was initiated, nothing would alter the bloodline unless Eren's titan powers completely disappeared. He passed leaving the host gone, but his powers still live," Levi explained.

"I don't understand." Levi exhaled sharply before bending down to lay his head at my feet.

"He lives in me," he said. "As long as I live, all those who come after you will be plagued by the same visions, the same memories, the same pain. However, the past is something that must remain in the past. The only one who can kill me is one who carries the curse I bear. I had a wish that the truth was to be revealed to one of Eren's descendants. But... When this is over, you will lose your memory of me and your memories of the long ago past will disappear." I stepped back as I stared in horror at Levi.

"I can't k-kill you," I stuttered. "Don't d-do this."

"Pick up the sword and run it through my nape, brat. Please, you're the only one who can do this. This is my final wish."

I didn't want to forget Levi. I didn't care if I had to suffer from the past. I didn't care of the visions would come. Levi was understanding. He would listen when no one else would. I didn't want to forget that feeling. When he spoke, it sent warmth through my heart. When he took a breath or chuckled, he filled me with life. When he let my arms rest on his body, he fired a forgotten love. I didn't want to leave that behind.

But, it was his final wish.

I blinked away the tears that clouded my eyes. My fingers gripped the handle of the sword and I walked towards Levi's neck. His eyes were shut, but he was relaxed. He was at peace. My body shook as I raised the metal above his neck. I cracked it down as bone was crushed under its force.

"Thank you, Eren," were the last words that came from the dragon's jaws. I sobbed as I fell to the ground, hugging his body one final time.

_"You finally called my name."_

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
> That was fun. Thanks to In_Hind_Sight on Wattpad for helping me with a little writer's block earlier xD 
> 
> This was honestly hard to write both emotionally and physically despite how horrible it was. I still hope you guys enjoyed it though ^^ I honestly don't know what to say about this one. It was just draining and if you know me, you know I'm extremely sensitive. I had to stop writing because I was close to crying a few times. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll get back to Shower Thoughts now that this is done as well as Ascension of the Dead :3 Bai!
> 
> ~Serpex


End file.
